The conversion of an analog signal to the digital domain, i.e. analog-to-digital conversion is a typical application in, e.g., communication systems. An analog signal is typically sampled at a certain frequency to generate sampling values at a regular time grid which may then be further processed, e.g. by a discrete Fourier transformation. However, the sampling values may be disturbed by noise and interference which complicates the further processing. Accordingly, approaches to enhance the quality of the sampling values are desirable.